Roselle
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Roselle is a humanoid bat that greatly resembles a gargoyle or winged demon in appearance. He has green skin and an extra eye on his forehead, which is red in color. He wears beige colored shorts. Personality Frieza stated that Roselle and the other Universe 9 fighters had a roughness about them. Roselle seemed confident and brave when he tried to attack Frieza. However, he was shown to be terrified when Frieza used his death beam to damage one of his wings, and jumped away without realizing he fell out of bounds. Before jumping out of the ring, he asked for mercy begging for Frieza to back off and leave him alone. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Rozel and Sorrel being erased During the Tournament of Power, Roselle tried to attack Frieza from behind, but Frieza fired a Death Beam over his shoulder, and damaged Rozel's wing, causing him to fall. Frieza approached Roselle, and told him he will be his playmate. After most of his team had been eliminated, Roselle begged Frieza to stop. Frieza said they were just getting started, and gave Rozel an evil smile, causing Roselle to leap off the stage. He appeared beside Sidra and Sorrel on the bench, and was relieved until Sidra reminded him he was out of bounds. He was later erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Roselle is later revived with the rest of Universe 9 when Android 17 wishes to resurrect the erased universes on the Super Dragon Balls. Power ;Anime He was no match for Final Form Frieza after thinking he had dropped his guard from fighting Napapa. ;Manga He is strong enough to hold Piccolo in place, requiring Gohan to help Piccolo. Gohan's kick is strong enough to kick him off the stage and later Frost throwing Hyssop at him is able to knock him off. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - His wings allow him natural flight. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: Anthony Bowling *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Salsicha **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Alan Fernando Velázquez *Italian dub: Ruggero Andreozzi *Polish dub: Patryk Kasper Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Roselle vs. Frieza (Final Form) ;Manga *Rozel, Hyssop, and Sorrel vs. Piccolo *Rozel vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Rozel, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hop, and Comfrey vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *His name is the same as Roselle, a species of Hibiscus probably native to West Africa. *He seems to be based on a gargoyle, a winged demon like statue which usually become guardian of tall buildings such as castle and towers. *Rozelle and Sorrel were the only members of Team Universe 9 to not be eliminated by either Goku or Vegeta. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased